The present disclosure relates to an image display apparatus and an image display method, and more specifically, to an image display apparatus and an image display method that provide higher operability.
In recent years, development of transmissive HMDs (Head Mounted Displays) has been started. For example, there has been proposed an idea of a transmissive HMD that expresses a sense of depth by adjusting binocular parallax and a convergence angle (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-42654). More specifically, there has been proposed an idea of displaying, by using such a system, display objects such as menu icons under a state in which those display objects are superimposed on a scene in a real space.